Oh, How She Shines
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Hobbs/Raydor Andrea doesn't enjoy the fancy charity events, finds them too showy. But Sharon loves them, and Andrea loves watching Sharon enjoy herself.


**Pairing:** Hobbs/Raydor

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

"Are you going to sit here and watch her all night?"

Andrea didn't remove her eyes from Sharon's dancing figure as she rolled them and brought her champagne flute to her mouth for a small sip of the sparkling wine. "Are you going to sit there and judge me all night?" she shot back, watching as a silver-haired gentleman glided Sharon across the ballroom floor and twirled her around. Her hair seemed to dance in the air as she spun, reddish brown with lighter undertones that the light made more visible as time slowed down for a few seconds and everything happened in slow motion. Andrea's heart skipped happily in her chest when Sharon's head tilted back and she caught Andrea's eye and held her gaze for a moment.

Fernando tsked and made a hand gesture she could not make out with him to her side and her eyes completely focused on the radiating smile on Sharon's face. These charity events weren't really her style, too showy and extravagant for Andrea. She donated, even placed a few bids when they had auctions, but she didn't care much for the sparkling chandeliers whose lights reflected back off the elegant marble surfaces or the way some people wore their wealth as a silent reminder to others that they had it. When Andrea could give just as much to the charity without getting dressed up and spending three or four hours with a crowd of strangers, there needed to be another reason for her to go. That reason was Sharon – Sharon who looked breathtaking in a gown and danced like she had spent decades training.

Sharon enjoyed these functions, enjoyed getting the chance to let her hair down and have a good time. It was a delight getting to watch, and Sharon made sure Andrea was having a good time even when she preferred sitting on the sidelines. They arrived together and stayed by each other's side until someone asked Sharon for a dance. Sharon was a beautiful dancer, and anyone who attended the same events she did was well aware of that. At the end of the night they would leave together, just as they had showed up as a couple. In between, Andrea would spend her time talking to people she knew while she watched Sharon move across the floor with grace and confidence, her eyes always finding Andrea's no matter where she moved to.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?"

Andrea tilted her head to the unfamiliar voice. "Excuse me?"

The man beside her pointed with his finger to where Sharon was now dancing with Fernando, who had left Andrea without saying anything to her. She was more personal with him, closer, and she was laughing as Fernando said something to Sharon and then they both looked Andrea's way.

Andrea looked to the man beside her again and smiled politely. "She's gorgeous," she agreed, her smile growing as she turned back to Sharon.

"Friend of yours?" he questioned, drinking his amber liquor from the glass he was holding in his large hand. "I noticed she keeps looking your way."

Andrea chuckled slightly. "You've been watching her, too, then?"

He shrugged with little care. "Hard not to. Everyone's eyes are on her," he pointed out with his finger, and she looked around to the others who would turn to look at Sharon every now and then. "She's quite the dancer."

Andrea nodded her head. Sharon's eyes turned to her, and she paused for a moment with her brow lifted. Andrea waved her hand and winked at her, giving her a smile. Sharon continued dancing with Fernando, and Andrea finished off the rest of her champagne.

"Friend of yours?" he asked her again.

Andrea placed her empty glass behind her on the bar she was sitting at. "My partner, actually," she said with a wide smile.

His eyebrows shot up, surprised, and then he slowly nodded his head. "How long?"

"Three years in May."

"And you're - -" he waved his hand about as he spoke, "- - you're okay with all of this? Everyone watching your lady, her dancing with other people?"

Andrea laughed in her throat and ran her fingers through her hair as she glanced out of the corner of her eye to him and then focused on Sharon again. "Why wouldn't I be? She loves dancing, and she, as you pointed out, is a rather good dancer."

"You don't get jealous?" he asked with disbelief, but it was clear to her that he just didn't get it.

Andrea cleared her throat and tilted her head to Sharon. "You see how happy she looks? Nothing makes me happier than getting to watch her like this, free and full of joy. I'm not much of a dancer myself. I'll dance with her a little, but I don't enjoy it as much as she does. As for being jealous..." Andrea shook her head. "She's breathtaking, and I, I'm not the only person who can see that. If it gives her a little boost in her confidence seeing other people admire her beauty, that's great. I want her to know how stunning she is, and I have no reason to be threatened by other people. She dances with them, she has a good time, but that doesn't change anything in our relationship.

"And like you said, she keeps looking over here at me. I know that I'm on her mind even if I'm not the one she's with." Sharon, as if knowing they were talking about her, looked Andrea's way once more. Andrea smiled at her and then stood up from the bar stool, brushing her hand down her dress to flatten it out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe my presence is being requested."

Andrea did her best not to rush over to Sharon, remembering to take measured steps. Sharon's eyes were only for Andrea as she grew nearer, hooded with heavy lids and smoldering as she raked them over Andrea. In a room full of people, it was a truly magnificent feeling being the one person who had Sharon's attention. When everyone had watched Sharon dance and smile beatifically, Sharon had always found a moment to lock eyes with Andrea, to remind her that she knew Andrea was watching. Walking to her, Andrea felt a rush of delicious heat move through her body. There was no denying Sharon had been having a wonderful time with everyone she danced with, but seeing the way Sharon looked at her confirmed that Sharon desired nothing more than to be close to Andrea now.

"Where'd Fernando run off to?" Andrea asked as she let Sharon's hands wrap around her arms and pull her towards Sharon.

"I'm not sure. There was a man who kept looking our way–"

Andrea snorted. "Everyone has been looking your way."

Sharon smiled and put her arms around Andrea's neck, tilting her head to the side as her dazzling eyes focused on Andrea's. "Trust me, he was looking at Fernando, not me. I'm willing to be that if I were to see one, I would find the other."

Andrea brushed her hands over Sharon's sides and then glided them to her back, where she held Sharon while they swayed to the sound of a saxophone. Sharon hummed a pleased sound in her throat, and Andrea pulled her closer, their chests pressing together, a new warmth wrapping around them like a cocoon. Andrea leaned forward with her head and let her forehead rest against Sharon's, her eyes closing.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Andrea asked in a whisper, circling the pads of her fingers on Sharon's back as they slowly rocked from side to side. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Sharon tightened her arms around Andrea's neck and brushed a quick, chaste kiss to Andrea's mouth. "I'm enjoying myself most right now," she replied sweetly, moving her head from Andrea's and letting their cheeks touch instead. "It's an incomparable feeling, being in your arms. I had a lovely evening, but it was this dance that I looked forward to all night."

Andrea smiled happily, dancing with Sharon held tight to her body, feeling the warmth of her glow. They'd dance like that until Sharon was ready to be taken home, where Andrea could continue enjoying the way Sharon radiated with sheer happiness in private – and she could remind Sharon of all the reasons she couldn't keep her eyes off her in the first place.

The end. Thanks for reading!


End file.
